Operation: NOTES LOVE
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: The KND are now the TND! The gang is close to decommissioning age 20 and Fanny decides to have them all write letters to remind them of some of their memories together. What happens when The DTFDTL try to get them? Pairings: 3/4, 2/5, 1/362
1. Writing the Letters

**Operation: Notes-Love**

A/N: I'm back! After a computer break-down, I am writing stories again! I decided to do this to get away from my massive writers' block on all of my other stories. Including the other story I wrote to get rid of writers' block. It keeps coming back to get me… Read and review! Pairings are Wally and Kuki, Abby and Hoagie, Nigel and Rachel.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.

* * *

**

Operation: N.O.T.E.S. -L.O.V.E.

Notes

Officially

Telling

Embarrassing

Secrets

-

Letters

On

Varying

Emotions

* * *

_**Wally's P.O.V.**_

_Dear Kuki,_

_I've wanted to tell you something for the longest time. I really like you, more than I should like a fellow operative. I like you in a way that I do not feel for anyone else. My only hope is that you feel the same way. I know that I am not a gushy type a guy that likes talking about his feelings but I'm willing to admit them-just for you. I know that you are a romantic –years of living with you and Rainbow Monkeys have convinced me of that- so I hope that you understand what I am saying. I think I love you, Kooks. I really think I do. Every since we were toddlers and even when we were on the KND. You have no idea how thankful I was when they decided to make the TND so that we could keep our memories that much longer. Even when we do get finally decommissioned, I will never forget how I feel about you. I want to know how you feel. Tell me Kooks. You know you can trust me._

_Sincerely, Wallabee Beatles_

It took 3 hours and constantly asking Numbuh 2 how to spell things- out of 179 words, I misspelled 112 words- but I had finally finished my love note to Kuki. If only I had the guts to give it to her.

Fanny is still in charge on TND just like she was with KND. We all stopped saying our numbuhs in private and in public, around adult tyranny (there wasn't much of it lately-Father is thinking of retirement) we use numbuhs. Our sector has aged quite a bit. We are all 18 now. Two more years and we will lose our memories.

That's why Fanny came up with a plan. A plan that was harmless and ingenious. We would write letters to our future selves- we are not allowed to betray any secrets of the KND or TND but only to allow us to remember our friends. We were to write as many letters as we wanted then we would all put them in a safe. After our final decommissioning, we will keep in touch and write a note to remember to reopen the safe.

I thought it was genius. I already wrote one note. I am going to make as many notes as I can.

"Hoagie, can you help me write some more letters?" I ask him. "I wanna write about 9 more letters. Probably more." As I said that, Hoagie's eyes bulged out of his head. He raced to his room and came back in a flash. In his hands was a dictionary.

"I will not help you with any more spelling. Ever again!" He said and walked off.

_**Kuki's P.O.V. **_

_Wally,_

_I love you, Wally. I love you as much as Filled-With-Love Rainbow Monkey loves all the other monkeys. I know this probably won't mean anything to you and you probably won't ever read this so I might as well say it all. I've loved you since the day I met you. I loved you when we were in the KND training academy. I loved you even before I knew what love meant. I know that you are a tough guy that won't share his emotions with others, but I hope you can trust me enough to tell me what you feel towards me. I know deep in my optimistic heart that you might never feel the same way as I do, but even if you do learn of my infatuation, I hope you stay. Even if all we ever will be is friends, then I would love to be just friends with you. Wally, you know you can trust me with anything and that I will always be here for you. If you ever need someone, you know you can count on me. I just want you to know that I will always love you. _

_Truly yours (even if you don't know it) Kuki S. _

I finally finished this. I finally poured out my heart into a note to Wally. It's for the memory safe that Fanny came up with. I always want to remember Wally and how much I like him.

I walked from my room to the living room. Hoagie and Wally were sitting on the couch playing video games. I took a seat at the computer we installed. I'm going to check my email. I type in my email and password.

_Username: _

_Password: Wallabee _(A/N: is made up but that would be so cool!! And I know password is usually ***** but you should know what her password is!)

My parents sent me some emails and some pictures of Japan. They are in a hotel overlooking a beautiful garden. They decided to stay at a Rainbow Monkeys hotel for Mushi. Mushi is now a member of the KND. Numbuh 9375 is her numbuh. She chose that because that is the combined total of hearts on all of her Love Rainbow Monkeys. I can see Wally and my heart is thumping unevenly in my chest. My blood is pumping that much faster because of the contents of the letter I just wrote.

_**Abby's P.O.V.**_

_Hoagie,_

_Now don't ya be expectin' some heartfelt confession of how my love burns for ya. I like ya and I have a crush on ya. I think we should be together and I don't know what is stopping ya from making a move already. I'm just about to walk over to ya and plant a kiss so hot and passionate on your lips that you'll forget your own name. If ya don't admit ya like me by the time we reopen this after decommissioning, then this letter will be a surprise for ya baby and a cruel twist considering that I'm going to live in France unless I find any reason to stay in the United States. Hoagie, the entire time I've known ya, helped ya, lived with ya, and been there for ya, I've liked ya. And I'm pretty sure ya like me back_

_Signed, Abby. _

Finally, that was done! I can't stand sitting at this desk writing a letter any much longer! Fanny's plan was smart but it was exhausting. _And I meant every word I said._

I walked from my room in the tree house to the living room. Hoagie and Wally were on the couch playing video games. Kuki was at the computer checking her emails from her family. Her family, including her sister, Mushi, went on a vacation to Japan. They were constantly sending updates.

"Hey, baby. Abby just wrote her letter now can we do something exciting for once?" I say as I walk in. "And where is Nigel?"

"He's somewhere off with Rachel. Ever since he got back from that space mission, they hit it off. Wonder when they're gonna make it official?" Hoagie said, always the first to answer to me.

"Yea? Hey, I have an idea… Let's go swimming like we used to. My parents are out of town on business with my dad. We can use our new pool. Took my parents long enough to buy a pool." I said.

_**Hoagie's P.O.V.**_

A pool party? With Abby? And her in a bikini? YES!!!!!

I've liked Abby for so long that it's crazy. I was going to write my letter today but I could put it off for one day.

"That seems really fun!!! I'm going to go get ready if we are going!!!" Kuki said as she stood up from the desk and walked over to her room.

"I'll get ready too." Wally said. He was watching Kuki get up and stretch as she walked to her room.

"Well Abby baby better get ready then. You coming, Hoagie?" I ask him.

"Just let me write my letter first. I can change in a jiffy." _Why in the name of chilly dogs did I say jiffy??? _

"Okay. Well, be ready soon. I gotta get ready. Later."

Time to start on the letter.

_Dear Abby,_

_By now you must know how much I like you. It would be stupid to keep something so obvious a secret. I really like you and I hope you like me too. I probably sound so pathetic. You probably don't even want to talk to me anymore after this but I really like you. I haven't much to say because this letter is only to jog my memory of you when we are decommissioned. Once I remember, if you like me back, I will tell how thousands of things I like about you. I will write thousands more letters if you choose to be with me. With that said,_

_Hoagie Gilligan_

This seemed rushed and sloppy but I don't care. I have to get ready for the pool.

All P.O.V.

Finally, they were all ready to go to Abby's pool. In all the years the teens had gone through together, they still enjoy the little things that bring back memories. They were all ready and dressed.

Wally was in blue swim trunks with orange flames grazing the bottom. Over the years, Wally had developed a six-pack and has grown many inches taller. He is now the tallest on the time. He now styles his hair in careful spikes but sometimes leaves it down, much to Kuki's delight. Its current style was shaggy and hanging in his eyes. He's developed into a very handsome teenager.

Abby was wearing a red bikini. It was plain and simple but it showed off her figure and complimented her dark skin. In conclusion, Hoagie was drooling. Abby wore a silver necklace in the shape of a heart. The chain was long and loose and it was nestled comfortably in between her breasts. The only make-up she wore was a bright pink lip gloss.

Kuki was wearing a green bikini with blue flowers on the bottom. Her long black hair was in a long braid down her back. There was a hint of glitter eyeshadow and waterproof mascara. She, like Abby, wore bright lip gloss. Her pale skin was a beautiful contrast with both her dark hair and her green bikini. Both she and Abby looked absolutely amazing!

Hoagie was wearing brown trunks. He took off his pilot cap that he still wears to this day. He has lost most of his baby fat after years of training and fighting adult tyranny. Hoagie actually has muscles, not as many as Wally but still a quite impressive amount. His face has lost all childhood roundness. He, like Wally, grew into a fine teenager. Although he looks more of a young adult.

"Wait guys! Shouldn't we gather our letters that we wrote so far in case we end up losing them?" Hoagie said as they were about to take off to the pool.

"Good idea Gilligan! I have a box we could use in my room." Wally said.

They went to gather their letters.

"But Nigel isn't here. Should we look for his and put it up for him?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." Abby replied.

They walked into Wally's room to where he sat on his bed with an old shoe box. He already put his letter in the box. He decided that he only wanted to write one after realizing how hard it is to use Hoagie's odd dictionary.

One by one, they put in the letters, all sealed in envelopes. Abby left the room and came back with Nigel's letter.

_**Earlier that day:**_

_Rachel,_

_You have been my closest friend. You are the person I look to when I am in trouble. You helped me in times when I couldn't help myself. I love you. I love you more than I ever loved Lizzy. You understand me and for that, I am more thankful than you can imagine. I wrote this letter to remember how good you have been to me. After we reach adulthood, I want to continue to be with you and love you just as I do now. I know I probably sound corny and clichéd but I love you. I always want to remember you._

_Written by Nigel Uno_

"Okay, I think I've done it." Nigel said aloud to no one in particular. His letter was finished. He sealed it in an envelope and walked off to his rendezvous with Rachel.

_**The present: **_

With the letters sealed up in a box, the teens walked to Abby's house to go swimming. The box remained closed on Wally's bed.

A creaking could be heard from his window. (A/N: Let's say they all got new rooms and Wally's has a window.) The Delightful Teenagers From Down The Lane entered through.

They took the box and walked out, completely unnoticed.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Leave a review please. Tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter. Now a word from Wally.

Wally: That's no fair. Kuki gets to walk right in front of me in a bikini and I can't do nuttin'!! That is the cruddiest thing I ever heard!!!

Me: Well, I was going to have you and Kuki -----

Leave a review and I'll tell you!

Wally: I like that plan!


	2. Uh Oh!

N.O.T.E.S.-L.O.V.E part two

A/N: Yay!!! I received many reviews! Please read and review!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door.

* * *

**

_**In Fathers' House, Later that day**_

"Father, you will be most pleased. We have obtained secret letters from the TND. We shall learn their secrets and turn them against each other! We shall rule!" The Delightfuls said at once.

"Please children, not right _now!_ I'm tired and you are all _aggravating me!!!_ Do what you want with your plan. You can have access to as many materials and supplies as you wish, but _leave me to REST!!!"_ Father said in his usual way of accentuating words with anger.

"Yes, Father." The Delightfuls said as they backed up slowly and in perfect order as they had done for years now.

_**Abby's Pool, at the same time**_

"Yeah, baby!! This party is rockin'!!" Abby said as she jumped off the diving board.

Hoagie was staring at her the entire time. Wally was talking with Kuki about their little siblings. Both Joey and Mushi are in the same sector. Tommy is with them now as well as Sonya and a few others.

"Hoagie, get in the pool!" Abby yelled, laughing.

Hoagie nodded and jumped in next to Abby, causing her to be splashed.

"Why'd you want me in here?" Hoagie asked after a splash war.

"Well, someone other than me had to be in the water and I didn't want to bother the lovebirds over there." She said giggling.

"I heard that!" Wally screamed. He walked away from Kuki and jumped in the pool. Kuki followed soon after.

As soon as Kuki and Wally were in the pool together, Abby got out.

"Hoagie, wanna get some chips or something?" She asked pointing towards her kitchen, winking.

Then, Kuki and Wally were all alone.

"Let's see how long we can hold our breaths underwater!" Kuki said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Before Wally could respond, Kuki was underwater.

"Cruddy Sheila. What does she think I'ma do? Follow her or something?" He said aloud. Then he followed her.

It was a beautiful sight. Her braid was floating around her shoulders as her eyes were opened in childlike amusement. Kuki's cheeks were puffed out, trying to hold in air. Her arms were waving around. She herself was spinning in a circle.

Wally had an idea. When her back was turned towards him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He saw air bubbles come from her mouth. She had started giggling. She gently hit him in the shoulder and came back up to the surface, leaving Wally missing her presence and she missing his.

He shot to the surface. Once they were both up above water, they started coughing and sputtering. Once they got enough air in their lungs, they broke out in a fit of water.

Kuki closed her eyes while she laughed as Wally swam up to her and gave a soft kiss to her lips. She stopped laughing as her mind turned blank. She pulled away and got up on the side of the pool to sit, leaving a dazed and confused Wally still swimming.

"Come here, silly." She said, giggling. She patted a seat next to her.

Wally swam over to the edge but instead of sitting next to her, he stayed in the water, his arm resting next to her leg.

"What was that for Wally?" She asked quietly.

"Well, Kooks, the truth is…" Wally was cut short.

"Hello, Teens Next Door. We have something we think you will really like." The Delightfuls said. "Something we think you will really want back." They said as conclusion dawned upon Kuki. Wally was still clueless.

"NO!!! Give it back you monsters!" She screamed as she jumped up from the edge of the pool and ran to the Delightfuls.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." They said. The Ice-scream dorks came out from the bushes. One fat man with a creepy moustache grabbed Kuki.

"Good work, Phillip. Take the girl to the mansion and lock her up."

"Get away from my Kuki!" Screamed Wally so loud that the men seemed frightened.

The man ran away with Kuki as Hoagie, Abby, Rachel, Fanny and Nigel appeared.

"What it going on here?" Yelled Rachel. She gasped as she saw the Delightfuls and the man carrying Kuki away.

"TND, battle stations!" Yelled Nigel. It was too late. The Delightfuls and Kuki have disappeared. Wally was dumb-struck.

_**Wally's P.O.V.**_

Where is Kuki? Where could she be? I was so close to telling her how I feel… Now, she's not even here. What is it that they took anyways?

"Kuki!" I screamed. I can't believe this. Now, Kuki will never know how I feel about her. She might be able to figure it out since I kissed her…

Wait a second, Wally! I kissed Kuki! I got to kiss her!!!

I have to find her! I have to kiss her again!

_**Kuki's P.O.V.**_

It's dark. It's cold. I'm tired. My letter to Wally with my deepest secrets inside is in the possession of the Delightfuls. I miss Wally and I can't even talk to my parents. I don't know where I am. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks and the only thing that is keeping me happy and sane is the memory of Wally kissing me this afternoon. Does he like me?

I rest my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I put in drama and romance.

Wally: That was messed up!

Me: How? Ya got to kiss Kuki…

Wally: Then she got captured before I could tell her my true feelings.

Me: You don't even like telling your feelings.

Wally: *Starts to say something*

Me: Just wait til the next chapter. Read and Review! It will make Wally happy!

Wally: Only Kuki can cheer me up.

Me: Shut up.


	3. Help from a Delightful?

Codename: NOTES-LOVE

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews!!! I feel so special… Yay!! Well here's Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, but I was wondering if I could borrow it? No? Okay, then…

* * *

**

_**Wally's Room in the Tree house, the day after Kuki was kidnapped, Wally's P.O.V.**_

I was pacing back and forth in my room. I walked over to the punching bag and let loose. Punch after punch was thrown at the bag and each one was targeted for the man that took Kuki away. I punched it again and again until my knuckles were sore and bleeding and the bag looked old and worn. It should, with my having it for 8 years and my anger issues; I'm surprised that it's still intact.

My thoughts were interrupted with the seams at the top coming undone and a mess of the punching bag filling on the floor. I grumble and lean down to pick up the stuffing. I grab the trash bag and start to pick it up when I feel something inside the stuffing. I start digging through it until I find what felt out of place. It was three photos. These photos were taken the day the five of us became Sector V. One was a photo of all five of us. The next one was one of Kuki with her sleeves covering her hands. She smiled brightly into the camera. She was smiling at me. The last photo was one of Kuki and I together. I had my arm around her waist and she had both her arms around me. I was glaring into the camera but Kuki was looking at me. Giggling. Kuki was giggling.

That photo did what nothing else could do. It brought one tear to my eye. That on tear lingered in the corner of my eye until it finally dropped onto her face on the photo. I wiped the tear away and finished the cleaning.

When I was completely done, I ran into the living room.

"We have to find Kuki!" I screamed. Abby was on the couch tapping her foot and looking like she was about to freak out. The others; Nigel, Fanny, Rachel and Hoagie were at the computer trying to figure out what they could do.

"Well, is there anything we could do?" I screamed again. Tears were falling down my cheeks now. I wasn't stopping them.

"We don't know what we can do, Wally. The best we can hope for is that we figure out where they are holding Kuki." Nigel said. He sounded tired, like he didn't sleep at all last night. He probably didn't.

"Aha! I found it! That Rainbow Monkey necklace I gave Kuki for her birthday was actually a tracking system! I have a lock on her coordinates!" Hoagie said, jumping up and down screaming.

"Wait, did that wrestling championship ring have a tracker in it too?" I asked him.

"What about the earrings you gave Numbah 5?" Abby said, referring to herself.

"The new sunglasses you gave me?" Nigel asked.

"The matching bracelets you gave me and Fanny?" Rachel asked.

"I did it just in case something like this happened!" Hoagie said in his defense.

"Well, let's go get her." I said.

_**Delightfuls' dungeon, Same time as last section, Kuki's P.O.V.**_

I don't think that I can stand much more of this. I hate this place with a fury. I miss my Wally. I'm cold and hungry and all alone. Well, it's better to be alone than be with those Delightfuls.

A door creaked open and a boy walked in.

"Wally?" I ask. I hope, pray that it might be him. Please let it be him.

"No, it's Lenny. I'm not supposed to do this but I brought you some food. I feel sorry for what I've done to you but I can't betray my friends. I noticed you like Rainbow Monkeys. Here is some Rainbow Monkey cereal and a blanket. It even has Rainbow Monkeys on it. I'll do what I can to make this more comfortable for you." He turned to leave.

"Oh, before I forget." He hands me a flashlight and two letters. "One of these is yours and the other is addressed to you. I thought you might want them. I'll tell my brothers and sisters that these two letters weren't in here. They will believe me. I'm sorry for everything. Well, I'll leave you to yourself." He walked off.

Before he shut the door, I said, "Thank you, Lenny. Thank you. For a delightful dork, you really aren't that bad."

I hear a chuckle as the door closes shut.

I look at the letter that I didn't write. On the front, I notice Wally's handwriting. It says: Addressed to Kuki.

I open the letter and read the contents. (A/N: I didn't think it was necessary to rewrite the letter.)

When I finish, tears are pouring freely down my cheeks.

"So that's what Wally was going to say to me." I say quietly. I eat the cereal Lenny gave me and I wrap my self in the blanket. I take the tray and hide it in a corner to where the Delightfuls won't see it and get mad at Lenny. I drift off into a happy, relaxed dream.

_**Kuki's dream**_

_The rain is pouring down on my window. I'm back in my room in the tree house and everyone else is asleep. _

_The radio by my bedside was playing Can You Feel the Love Tonight._

_I lay my head on my pillow as my door opened. Wally was standing in the doorway. _

"_Kuki, I love you." He said in a whisper. _

"_I love you, too." I said, more calmly in my dream than I ever could say in real life. His eyes lit up with affection. He walked slowly over to my bed and kissed me on the lips. His lips were warm and gentle against mine and I loved the feeling. Slowly, he lowered me back onto my pillow and wrapped his arms around me protectively. _

"_I love you. Goodnight, Kuki." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled. _

"_I'll always love you." I say as I seem to go out of my body and see me lying with Wally. This is heaven. This can only be heaven. _

_**Wally's dream**_

_I'm lying on my bed. I feel lonely and there is a storm outside. I get up and walk to Kuki's room. Even if this is only a dream, I need to see her. I need to see her face and know that everything is alright._

_I open the door. _

"_Kuki, I love you." I say in a whisper. My heart is racing and a bead of sweat drops down my fore-head. What will she say?_

"_I love you, too." She said. My heart stops for a second then speeds back up again. I walk over to where she is. She looks so adorable with her hair messy and ruffled. Her eyes looked sleepy. I had to do this._

_I lean my head towards her and kiss her. Her lips felt cold so I kissed her until they felt warm enough. (A/N: Smooth Wally. Nice excuse!) _

_I lower her until her head is on the pillow and I wrap my arms around her to join her. _

"_I love you. Goodnight, Kuki." I whisper in her ear. Goosebumps appear on her neck. _

"_I'll always love you." She says to me. This isn't real, I tell myself. This isn't real but I'll face that fact when I wake up.

* * *

_

A/N: So how is it? I've been updating pretty fast. That deserves a review doesn't it? Please give me a review.

Also, I need you guys to tell me how much longer i should keep Kuki Locked up. And when I should introduce Hoagie and Abby as a couple. Review!!!!


	4. A Delightful POV

Codename: NOTES LOVE

A/N: In the last chapter, I had Lenny help Kuki. Some people were wondering why Lenny would help her. The episode where The Kids Next Door and The Delightfuls were backstabbing each other, Lenny felt guilty of all he's done and he thought that this would be a small way to pay back some of it. Also, I needed some way for Kuki to see Wally's note and I always liked Lenny. Hopefully this chapter answers all questions. That's right! A full chapter on the Delightfuls P.O.V.!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Codename: Kids Next Door. Check again in my dreams.

_**Delightfuls' Game Room, the Next Day, Lenny's P.O.V.**_

It has been a long day. Lately, our delightful habits have become weaker. They have weakened enough for the five of us to become our own person again. We our still the Delightful Teenagers From Down the Lane, but now we don't walk together or speak all at the same time. We speak together quite a lot just out of habit.

I was thinking about Kuki. All of us Delightfuls have been extremely rude to the KND/TND. I hope that in some small way, me helping Kuki would pay back some of what we owe for all of the torture and pain. What I have begun to realize is that the Delightfulization process Father put us through allows us to mature faster than kids and teen our own age. I now realize how despicable Father is for all he has made us do to children who are in the same organization that we were once so proud to be in. The older I get, the easier it is to remember what we have done when we were little traitor dudes.

"Lenny, what are you thinking of?" Ashley asked me.

"Yes, Lenny, what is wrong?" Ogie, Rick and David said at the same time.

Ashley is the tall girl with the bow in her hair. Rick is the short blonde boy. David is the tallest boy. Ogie is the short and stout girl. I'm Lenny, the one with the helmet. Well, I was the one with the helmet. Father complained one day, saying that it made me too out of place from the rest of the Delightfuls so I'm now wearing my braces. Those protruding braces that make me look like a freak.

"I was thinking of our prisoner. Do you think she is comfortable?" I ask, slowly and carefully easing me way into them letting me give Kuki full comfort and not have to sneak it.

"Silly Lenny, why should we care about her prisoner?" Ashley lied. I've known her so well for so long that I know exactly when she is lying.

"You know exactly why, Ashley. I know you feel guilty, too! This is a way to make up for all we have done. And why are we trying to hurt the Teens Next Door anyways? Father couldn't care less right now and what would we have to gain? They will be decommissioned soon anyways. Might as well be friends afterwards. What if they keep part of their memories like we have a sense of our old life? Do we really want to be fighting them our whole lives? Will you ever get tired of it? Is any of this getting through to anyone?" I say. I don't go on rants like this often. I'm usually quiet. The only ones that talk much are Ogie and Ashley. I could see they were all quite shocked.

"You're right, Lenny, but what if Father finds out? What shall we do if he were to think we were rebelling?" Ogie whined.

"Then let him do whatever. We can take him. We were once a strong rebellion. We can be one again! We need to help her out. Besides, I think Father doesn't even care anymore." Rick said. We always knew that of all of us, Rick was the rebel. Rick was the tough guy and I can tell that he won't be a quiet one anymore.

"Rick!" Ashley scolded.

"What? We were all thinking it!" Rick, David and I said at the same time. Then we all laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we were. We really do think the same things sometimes!" Ashley and Ogie said at the same time. We laughed even harder.

"Okay, you guys are right. Lenny, if you want to bring Kuki in here and let her make herself more comfortable than go ahead. Rick, do you want to help me make communications with the TND so we can inform them of Kuki's location?" Ashley said. Always the leader, that Ashley.

Rick nodded as I walked over to where I knew Kuki would be.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in." She said gently.

"Come with me, Kuki." I say then I walk away.

"Okay." She walks over to me. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to introduce you to my fellow Delightfuls. We're going to revolt against Father. Gather any stuff you have." I say.

"I have it all." She said in a sweet voice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I say in return. Finally, we arrive back at the game room. Ogie and David were still sitting down. Ashley and Rick were at the computer trying to make a transmission.

"Lenny, I think it's time we made a proper introduction." Said Ogie. Kuki backed up behind me.

"Ashley, Rick, care to join us for a second?" I ask them.

Soon all of the Delightful Teens stand in a row, perfect posture and the politeness they've shown everyday since Delightfulization.

"Well, you know that I am Lenny. That is Ashley on the left." I pause and gesture towards Ashley. Ashley nods and sends a friendly smile towards Kuki. This smile is different from the evil grins she sends when fighting. This smile was genuine and charming. One by one, I introduce them and in turn, they give their own smile. Slowly, if you're looking closely enough, you begin to see their posture relaxing. They begin to look comfortable and Kuki began to get friendlier.

"You guys are actually not as stuck-up as my friends and I have thought. You are all very kind. Thank you." Kuki said being as polite as she could and happy.

"Well, we have to look a certain way for Father. Slowly over the years, the power the Delightfulization had over us has begun to decrease. We are now strong enough on our own to rebel." Ashley said.

"Yes. I am very excited about that. We are obviously getting confused over the transmission, so if you would like to talk to your friends, then go right ahead." I say.

"We know how to do it! We were just, uh, waiting for you to, uh, come back with Kuki! So that when we did get in touch, Nigel wouldn't hang-up on us! Yes, that's it!" Ashley and Rick said at the same time. Everyone but Ashley and Rick started laughing.

"I'll call them then." Kuki said as she walked over to the computer and expertly worked the keys until Nigel's face appeared on the screen.

"Kuki?!" Nigel screamed. Hoagie was next to him at the computer along with Fanny and Rachel. As soon as Nigel screamed her name, Wally and Abby ran up.

"Kooks! Where are you? We are going to come find you!" Wally screamed.

"I'm with the Delightfuls. The Delightfulness is wearing off and they are going back to normal. They are planning a revolt on Father!" Kuki said. I hoped beyond hope that they would believe us. We were telling the truth. I know my friends when they are lying. I know that they aren't lying. We all hate Father.

"Where is Father?" Hoagie asked.

"He went on a vacation with…" I say.

"My dad." Nigel finished.

"Where did they go?" Hoagie asked.

"Hoagie, I was talking about this last week. They went to England for a month! I explained all of this as soon as my dad told me!" Nigel said. Then he hit Hoagie on the head.

"I have your coordinates. We can come over and get Kuki." Hoagie said as he was rubbing his head. Abby walked up behind him and kissed him on the head.

"Aw! You two got together while I was gone?" Kuki squealed.

"NO! What are you talking about?" Hoagie stuttered. Abby just rolled her eyes.

"We will be there soon." Nigel said.

"Um, could I ask you a favor?" Ashley asked, shy now. She blushed.

"What is it?" Nigel asked in return.

"Could you help us find a way to destroy Father?" Ashley asked.

"Destroy? Destroy as in…" Nigel asked, a little shocked.

"I didn't mean it that way. More like defeat him. I need your help to make sure he never pushes another teen or kid around again!" Ashley said, sounding more like KND/TND than ever before.

"That I can help you with. We are on our way. End transmission." Nigel finished.

The screen went blank. My friends went back to their chairs. All of them except for Rick. Rick went over to a corner and came back with a pink chair.

"For Kuki. Do you want to sit down?" He asked her.

"Thank you very much. Your name is Rick, right?" She asked. He gave her a nod and a smile in return. "Thank you."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm hungry." Ogie said.

"You're always hungry." Remarked David. "But so am I, this time, at least. Does anyone else want anything? We might as well get out snacks for the TND. They are our guests."

"Sure. Kuki, what would you like and do you happen to know what your friends might like?" I asked her.

"Well, we like a lot of things. I'm sure we would be open to many of the things you have here." Kuki said.

"Ice cream and cookies? It isn't much but we could look for other things. We could make root beer floats!" Ashley giggled happily. "Look at me; I'm starting to sound like a kid again! I'm sure all of you would prefer what I suggested over vegetables."

"Yes." We all said at once. Then we all laughed.

"I'll go get it. Anyone wanna come with me?" Ashley asked.

"I will. You know what your friends want and I know what my friends want!" Kuki said as she stood up.

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

We were finally going to defeat Father. We were finally going to get revenge for him Delighfulizing us. He has been nothing but mean and demanding of us since he 'adopted' us. All of us in Sector Z weren't even related to each other and now a strange evil adult was calling us his children. It was so creepy. First off because he said we were all brothers and sisters. When I wasn't a Delightful, I was dating Lenny!!! That made it so creepy. I just remembered recently of Lenny and I being together. I had liked him when we were first starting off as Delightfuls and I've liked him my whole life. Only recently have I remembered that he used to like me back. I don't know if he does anymore.

I was talking with Rick the other day about un-delightfulization (for lack of a better term) and Rick was saying how he thinks he is on to a new device that will un-delightfulize us. We could be back to our normal selves. We were temporarily un-delightfulized that one mission with Grandfather. Rick says he knows how we can permanently get back to that state. He says that even if he can't get us back to our original selves, than he can at least can our attitude. He can allow our voices to go beyond the monotone and make it easier for us to be kind. Maybe even allow us to be immature again. If he can do that, Lenny and I could be together again.

"We're here. Pick out whatever ice cream you like." I say to her. She looks nervous until I open the freezer. She immediately runs in and picks out 5 small containers of different ice cream.

"I know their favorites. I know this is what they want." She said in her excited voice. I send her a smile and pick out five flavors of my own. Mint chocolate for Ogie. Strawberry for Rick. Orange sherbet for David. Vanilla for myself and rocky road for Lenny. I then grab ten spoons.

I can tell Kuki is lost in her own thoughts. She's probably thinking about that Australian blonde that has a crush on her. Such a sweet couple.

"Your mind on a certain guy?" I ask her.

"Y-yes, actually." She stutters. She didn't expect me to ask her that.

"The blonde boy?" I ask.

She nods. "Wally. I think I love him." She sighed.

"Well, good for you. Everyone who sees the way he looks at you knows he likes you back." I smile.

"Well, is there a guy on your mind?" She asks me.

I almost drop all my ice creams. "Uh-huh."

"Is that a yes or a no?" She giggled.

"Yes." I say reluctantly.

"Who?"

"Lenny." I say truthfully.

"Ew! But aren't you brother and sister?" She gives me a disgusted look.

"Father adopted us but before we were Delightful Children, we were The Little Traitor Dudes. We weren't related. No, actually I think David and Lenny are second cousins. Other than that, we aren't siblings."

"Then why did you use to call each other brothers and sisters?"

"Do you know how much easier it is to refer to them as siblings than say, 'fellow Delightful' or 'friend that is also a Delightful'. We are in no way siblings and as soon as we un-delightfulize ourselves; we will be back to where we once were. Lenny and I use to date." I tell her everything. She listens. I've been waiting too long to tell someone else about all this emotional turmoil. Once everything is off my chest, I ask her about her relationship with Wally.

She explains to me about the notes and how Lenny gave her the one she wrote and the one addressed to her. She told me a summary of what the note said. While we were talking, the ice cream began to thaw so I suggested we talk another time –possibly with Ogie and her female friends- and we ran back to the game room.

The TND had already arrived.

"I've never seen you Delightfuls out of your uniform." Nigel remarked. At that point, all of us look at our clothing. I was wearing a jean skirt with a white belt and a blue t-shirt with converse sneakers.

Rick, David and Lenny were wearing blue jeans –differing in shades and styles- with different colored shirts. They all wore Vans sneakers, again, varying in colors.

Ogie was wearing a full length jean shirt with a green sweater and ballet flats. Over the years, Ogie has lost a lot of weight. She is slightly larger than me. Rick has grown taller. David is still the tallest one. Other than that, we haven't changed much.

"Casual day." David joked. All of the Delightfuls chuckled.

We began to introduce ourselves and get acquainted. We started consuming the ice cream and discussing Father.

We gave in and admitted stealing the notes to impress Father. We explained how our Delightful ways have been weakening, but that day was one of rare days when we feel a strong urge to impress Father and be the way were so many years ago. We've loosened quite a bit.

Instead of speaking all at once, we spoke in turns. Whoever wanted to speak would speak and it was the same way with the TND. It was a comfortable talk.

As the time grew later and later, we agreed to meet gain at their tree house tomorrow. We exchanged cell numbers so we could keep in contact easier. There were also ulterior motives. Rick exchanged numbers with Hoagie to discuss the un-delightfulization. I exchanged numbers with Kuki to discuss earlier topics.

A/N: So how was it? Did you like getting a glimpse into the lives of the Delightfuls? Lenny and Ashley? Un-delightfulization? Give me a review and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter!


	5. Switch!

Codename: NOTES-LOVE

A/N: The next chapter! I need ideas so if you wanna click the review button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you want to see in future chapters, go right ahead and be my guest. Please do. Please?

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door is not in the possession of me. I want it but I can't have it.

_**Tree house, the next day, Wally's P.O.V.**_

I am so happy. Kuki is back here. Problem is that she isn't talking to me. She came back with all of the letters. Call me paranoid, but I think mine was opened. She really isn't talking to me. I haven't reopened my letter yet so maybe I'll be able to tell if she read it or not. I'm kinda scared to find out.

"Wally, come down here! The Delightfuls are almost here!" Screamed Nigel.

"Just a second!" I yelled back to him. I took the letter and with a swift motion, opened it. A letter came out, but it was a light blue paper instead of the light yellow I wrote on. I opened it and started to read it.

_**Tree house, the next day, Kuki's P.O.V.**_

I did something bad. I did something really bad. I switched the notes. I gave my note to Wally and put Wally's note in mine. It's only fair. The way I found out about his affections were through the letter and I know once he sees that it's not his, the curiosity will force him to read it. Wally will know how much I like him and we can finally be together. Well, that's how I hope it'll work out. He still might be chicken or he could think it was a joke.

I started thinking about how Wally would be taking the note. Would he be happy? Would he be sad? Would he not care? Would he not believe it? Would he think it was too good to be true?

Finally, curiosity got the best of me. I ran up the steps to Wally's door. I waited. I waited at his door.

"This is… This can't be happening. This is too good to be true. Kuki likes me?_ Loves_ me even? I wonder who's trying to mess with my emotions. It might be a Delightful. They know the way to get to me is through Kuki. I'll kick their butts into the next millennia."

Wally thinks it's a joke? This isn't funny. A tear dripped down my cheek.

"I really hoped you would be a little happier about it, Wallabee. I really hoped you would. I guess I just shouldn't get my hopes up with you." I said in a whisper. I walked off.

"Kuki! Wait up!" I heard him scream. "Did you really write that note?"

"Yes."

"Did you put it in my envelope?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Lenny handed me two notes. The letter I wrote and the letter addressed to me. I read it. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. Then I saw what you wrote. It was so sweet. I never thought you could feel that way. Is that why you kissed me the other day?" I ask, my voice quivering.

He could only nod. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. I placed a kiss on his lips and saw his shocked expression. I laughed and walked off back to the living room.

A/N: Extremely short chapter. But I did put in some Kuki/Wallabee romance for all of you! I would please enjoy reviews!!! Please? I could use some more ideas. And when I look at my works again, I realize I'm starting to sound like a broken record… Reviews…


	6. Joining Together

Codename: NOTES-LOVE

A/N: This chapter will be focusing mainly on Nigel and Rachel and Hoagie and Abby. By request via review, of course. There will be a bit of drama that I decided to put in. Flames are disliked, but I would make an exception for this chapter. You will understand why.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

_**The Same Day, Tree House, Nigel's P.O.V.**_

"So what exactly is your plan?" I ask them. It's hard not to refer to The Delightfuls as villains but I honestly believe that they have changed.

"Well, we need to think of a type of un-delightfulization. Something that will allow us to go back to our normal selves. I really think that we could do it." Rick said. He wasn't looking at me, though. Who was he looking at? The only person I could see was Kuki. No, he wouldn't be looking at Kuki would he?

"It could be possible, but it would take much hard work and determination. You are aware that the Delightfulness could wear off on its own, right?" Hoagie was saying.

"It very well could. We have no idea. We just want to get away from Father. Whatever pull the traces of Delightfulness we have left in us make us obey his every command. Lately, we have just been able to have our own personalities again." Ogie said, shyly.

"I can start looking up un-delightfulization possibilities." Hoagie offered.

"Thank you. I'll help." Rick said.

"I'll help, too." Kuki exclaimed.

"If Kuki's doing it, I'll join in." Wally responded.

"Abby's getting in on this." Abby said.

"I'll work on Father and make some plans. Nigel, would you like to help?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. David, Ogie, Lenny and Ashley, what will you be doing?" I ask.

"David and I could go back to the mansion and find things we could use against Father." Ogie said.

"Great idea, Ogie! I could try to find our old tree house. I'm not sure if we even had a tree house but our hide-out." Ashley said.

"And I shall go with you, Ash. I can remember glimpses of what it looked like. We can find it in no time!" Lenny said. Ashley blushed a deep red.

"Okay, we know what we need to do. Let's get to it! There are spare computers in different rooms inside the house. You are welcome to them." I say.

_**Inside Tree House, All P.O.V.**_

_**In room 19, Wally, Kuki, and Rick**_

"Well, let's start looking. We could try looking in Villain archives of experiments and whatnot." Rick suggested.

"Great idea!" Kuki said.

"Come on, Rick. Let's start on the computer." Wally said.

"I'll get snacks. Might as well get them for the others. What do you guys want?" Kuki questioned.

Wally and Rick exchanged a knowing glance.

"Pizza and root beer!" They shouted at the same time. Kuki rolled her eyes and walked off.

"That Kuki girl sure is pretty. I wonder if she's single." Rick murmured.

"No! No, Kuki is taken by an incredible guy and doesn't want no other crummy lousy dude!" Wally exclaimed angrily.

"Dude, chill! Who's she with? Maybe I can sway her mind." Rick said.

"ME!!! I'm the one she loves!!! We love each other! Back off!" Wally screamed.

"She might find another boy she likes better." Rick said, a smile playing on his lips.

Wally ran towards him and knocked him to the ground. Rick punched him in the jaw. Wally growled.

Kuki ran in and saw the two boys fighting. She ran to Wally and pulled him off of Rick.

"Stop fighting! You're teenagers now, not immature children! If you two can't be civil while I'm gone then I'm going to work with someone who will actually get some work done!" Kuki scoffed.

"But Kuki, you didn't hear what that cruddy loser said!" Wally reasoned.

"Whatever it was, it couldn't have made a difference. I honestly thought you had better common sense Wally." Kuki sniffed. Her eyes were a little watery but the tears faded before they were noticed.

"I didn't mean to start a fight. I just made an innocent comment that I was hoping Wally would help me with and he just became mad and started a fight." Rick explained. He was playing the innocent card. Wally was looking the fool.

"Maybe I can work with Rick alone so that we can make progress." Kuki suggested with a frown.

"Sounds like a plan." Rick exclaimed as he walked off with Kuki's hand in his own. Kuki looked back with a regretful look on her face. Wally stared back with anger.

_**Little Traitor Dudes old residence, same date, Ashley's P.O.V. **_

"We are almost there." Lenny said. I couldn't help but stare at him. I remembered flashes of how life used to be. How madly in love with him I used to be. Things were so much simpler.

"Good. Thank you for helping me." I say.

"We're working towards the same cause. Can I ask you a question?" Lenny asks me.

"That was a question." I respond with a laugh.

"Can I ask you a question that isn't asking if I can ask you a question?" He says.

"Go for it."

"What all do you remember from our past? Do you remember relationships?" He asks rather nervously.

"I remember that we were in a relationship." I whisper. He heard me, though.

"Ashley, I love you." He says. He turns around and walks over to me and kisses me on the lips. It's been so long that I forgot the feeling. I remember everything now.

We finally break apart, and I realize something.

"We have to contact the others! I know what we have to do!"

A/N: So how is it? I put drama in. Is Rick trying to edge out Wally? Keep reading and please review!


	7. Research, I think

Codename: NOTES LOVE

A/N: I am SO happy about all of the reviews and favorites and even alerts! To all of you guys who have been with me since the beginning, I thank you SO much!!! A big thank you to one of my new favorite authors on here: mizpgdcstar. Her story Secrets Told gave me an idea for this chapter. Read it to find out! You guys are all awesome!!! End ridiculously long author's note.

Disclaimer: I can only hope that one day, I am granted the ownership of this show. I don't have it now, though.

_**The same day, Nigel's room, Nigel's P.O.V.**_

"Ready for work?" I ask Rachel.

"Haha, you know I'm always ready." Rachel says to me in return. If only she knew what I was thinking of.

Would you be ready Rachel? Would you be ready if I walked up to you right now and professed my love to you? Would you feel the same way? Would you be ready if I kissed you?

While I was lost in my daydream, Rachel gasped.

"What?" I ask.

"Kiss me? You would want to kiss me?" She asks with her voice unsteady.

Oh, my god! Stupid Nigel! I said the last part out loud. I slap my forehead with my palm which left a large red mark on my still bald head.

"Well, are you going to?" Rachel said with her hands on her hips.

My mouth dropped open. Did Rachel just…

My thoughts were cut off when Rachel wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her nose into the juncture between my neck and my collarbone. Her nose was average temperature, but when I wrapped my arms around her, her nose heated up. She must be blushing.

"I love you, Rachel." I say.

"I love you, too Nigel. But we really should get to work." She laughed as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked over to the computer.

I sighed and went to help her.

_**That very moment, Hoagie's Office, Hoagie's P.O.V.**_

"Abby, can you come here and look at this for a second?" I ask her.

"Sure thing." She walks over and leans in to get a good view of the computer screen.

_**Delightfulization:**_

_**Experimented with by Father. It is a theory that Delightfulization can be reversed by becoming exposed to memories. A kiss with a loved one, listening to an old song, hugging a stuffed animal that was once so dearly cherished is the cure. Many other things can happen to reverse this. Technology is of no use when it comes to Delightfulization. Delightfulization is purely psychological. **_

"Now how are we gonna do that?" I ask.

"I don't know. We can tell them and they can figure it out on their own." Abby said with a devilish grin on her features.

"Hey, what did you write in your note?" I ask her. I hope she can't hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Why should I tell you?" She joked.

"I'll tell you what was in mine." I bargained.

"Do you wanna know or do you wanna see?" She asks.

"I want to see." I say confidently.

"Close your eyes."

"But how will I see?"

"Oh, never mind then. Since you don't wanna take a risk…" 

"Eyes shut tight!"

"Good." She whispered softly.

I feel something warm touch my lips and I know it's Abby's lips against mine.

A/N: If you wanna see more, review!!! Again, inspiration goes to mizpgdcstar. You should really check out her work. I've been writing many short chapters lately but there's going to be a huge chapter coming up!


	8. The Plan

Codename: NOTES LOVE

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to NiiniiXpuff who gave me the inspiration for this chapter. And to some of my friends who are reading this out there. Thanks! 

Disclaimer: I do not own this. No, I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. Shocking…

_**Hoagie's Office, Same time, All P.O.V.**_

'Finally! I was just about tired of waiting!' Abby thought as Hoagie's lips were pressed against hers.

As quickly as it happened, it ended. Abby pulled away and walked off with a satisfied smirk on her face.

_**Living room in Tree House, The next day, all P.O.V.**_

Ashley and Lenny just came through the door. They could feel the weird mixtures of feelings. Abby was in Hoagie's arms against the wall. Rick was holding Kuki's hand while Kuki was gazing at Wally. Wally was off in the corner sulking about Rick and Kuki. Nigel and Rachel were sitting on the couch next to each other. Ogie and David were greeting them at the door with a normal nonchalant attitude.

"We have news. We know of a way to regain memories." Ashley started. She faltered at the start but when Lenny grabbed her hand, she smiled and picked back up confidently.

"What is it?" Nigel asked.

"Well, do you want to give them every detail, Lenny?" Ashley asked quietly.

'Yes." He said. Then, more loudly, "I kissed Ashley and I had memories of my relationship with her while we were traitor dudes come back to life. A strong surge of emotion or anything powerfully connected to your past can bring you back your memories." He said in a strong, sure voice.

"We just have to trigger some powerful memory in our past." Ashley summed up.

They all nodded. Ashley and Lenny walked off and Wally followed them.

"I need to tell you guys something. I REALLY like Kuki but Rick is trying to edge me out. What do I do?" Wally pleaded.

"Well, Rick did try to steal another girl from another guy before Delightfulization. IF you do what the other guy did, then we can get Rick to remember." Lenny said.

"What did the other guy do?" asked Wally.

"He kissed the girl right in front of Rick. Just about broke his heart. It would work though." Ashley said.

"Now, how will we get Ogie and David to remember?" Lenny asked.

"Don't you remember? They had a crush on each other! If I can get Ogie's diary and you remind David of his infatuation, then we'll all be back to normal."

"So we all have a plan now." Wally said. Oh, he was looking forward to what he had to do, all right.


	9. Vacation

Codename: NOTES-LOVE

A/N: The next chapter! I need ideas so if you wanna click the review button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you want to see in future chapters, go right ahead and be my guest. Please do. Please?

Disclaimer: Codename: Kids Next Door is not in the possession of me. I want it but I can't have it.

_**Tree house, the next day, Wally's P.O.V.**_

I am so happy. Kuki is back here. Problem is that she isn't talking to me. She came back with all of the letters. Call me paranoid, but I think mine was opened. She really isn't talking to me. I haven't reopened my letter yet so maybe I'll be able to tell if she read it or not. I'm kinda scared to find out.

"Wally, come down here! The Delightfuls are almost here!" Screamed Nigel.

"Just a second!" I yelled back to him. I took the letter and with a swift motion, opened it. A letter came out, but it was a light blue paper instead of the light yellow I wrote on. I opened it and started to read it.

_**Tree house, the next day, Kuki's P.O.V.**_

I did something bad. I did something really bad. I switched the notes. I gave my note to Wally and put Wally's note in mine. It's only fair. The way I found out about his affections were through the letter and I know once he sees that it's not his, the curiosity will force him to read it. Wally will know how much I like him and we can finally be together. Well, that's how I hope it'll work out. He still might be chicken or he could think it was a joke.

I started thinking about how Wally would be taking the note. Would he be happy? Would he be sad? Would he not care? Would he not believe it? Would he think it was too good to be true?

Finally, curiosity got the best of me. I ran up the steps to Wally's door. I waited. I waited at his door.

"This is… This can't be happening. This is too good to be true. Kuki likes me?_ Loves_ me even? I wonder who's trying to mess with my emotions. It might be a Delightful. They know the way to get to me is through Kuki. I'll kick their butts into the next millennia."

Wally thinks it's a joke? This isn't funny. A tear dripped down my cheek.

"I really hoped you would be a little happier about it, Wallabee. I really hoped you would. I guess I just shouldn't get my hopes up with you." I said in a whisper. I walked off.

"Kuki! Wait up!" I heard him scream. "Did you really write that note?"

"Yes."

"Did you put it in my envelope?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Lenny handed me two notes. The letter I wrote and the letter addressed to me. I read it. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help myself. Then I saw what you wrote. It was so sweet. I never thought you could feel that way. Is that why you kissed me the other day?" I ask, my voice quivering.

He could only nod. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. I placed a kiss on his lips and saw his shocked expression. I laughed and walked off back to the living room.

A/N: Extremely short chapter. But I did put in some Kuki/Wallabee romance for all of you! I would please enjoy reviews!!! Please? I could use some more ideas. And when I look at my works again, I realize I'm starting to sound like a broken record… Reviews…


End file.
